What She Wants
by GLITTERXGURL
Summary: Massie Block always got what she wanted. And she wanted Derrick Harrington, not even noticing how it crushed Claire Lyons' heart. Happy birthday Jessica!


This is for the lovely and super fabulous Jessica on her birthday :) It's August 20th, so wish her a happy birthday :) So read and review, please? Sorry if you don't like ClairexDerrick but I ended up picking names out of a hat so it was random!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Lisi, not me!

* * *

Claire Lyons watched her best friend dance with the love of her life. Massie Block leaned into Derrick Harrington's strong arms as they swayed, and Claire wished that it was her in that place.

Derrick caught her eye and winked. He had sent her a text right before Massie had had the deejay turn on a slow song.

Claire lifted her phone to her face, trying to see the screen in the dark. There were some candles placed around the Block's backyard, but they were dim and it was hard to see. But Claire knew exactly what the message said. When Derrick had sent it, she reread it four times. That was what she did every time.

**C, when M's party is over, meet me in the pool house ;) –D**

It was obvious that Derrick wasn't a one-girl type of guy. Whether it was flirting with the hostesses at Slice of Heaven while on a date with Massie, or making out with Claire in the pool house, Derrick Harrington was a complete player.

But that's what all the girls loved about him. Except for Massie –she didn't seem to notice. Even at lunch, if Derrick was staring at Alicia Rivera's chest while she gossiped about Strawberry's bad dye job, Massie just shrugged it off, insisting he was just interested in the gossip.

Boy was Massie wrong. Claire knew that, too, from first hand experience.

She had spent the party wandering around Massie's backyard, sometimes chatting with Dylan and Alicia. It wasn't like she could talk to Derrick –Massie would figure out something.

The party had been amazing, but it was now winding down. Kemp Hurley was stumbling to Chris Plovert's car, clutching Josh's arm. He had found Mr. Block's cupboard of brandy, apparently.

"Great party, Massie!" Allie-Rose Singer cried as she, Olivia Ryan and Saylene Homer walked to her car.

Massie just nodded and smiled as she blew out the candles. "That _was _a pretty great party, huh, Claire?"

"Um, yeah," Claire mumbled, wishing she could just sneak off to the pool house. "I should get going, though…"

"Aw, don't you wanna sleep over? Come on, I'll even eat a gummy worm," Massie winked an amber eye and smiled at Claire.

Normally, Claire would jump at the chance to be with Massie alone. They'd have a million inside jokes, and Claire would get to eat as many gummies as she wanted without being criticized.

But ever since Massie had gotten back together with Derrick, things hadn't been the same. Claire could barely look at Massie without picturing Massie and Derrick on their wedding day.

"Um, no thanks," Claire said, already walking toward the guesthouse. "I'm just going to head home and go to sleep; I'm exhausted."

"Okay," Massie said. Her pink pout then turned into a smile. "That gives me more time to IM Derrick!"

Claire didn't respond. As she neared the guesthouse, she looked back at Massie, who was busy talking to Kristen with her back turned to Claire. When Claire was positive nobody was watching her, she turned and sprinted toward the pool house.

She shut the door shut behind her and turned the light on. Panting, she looked around at all the pool toys and heating systems. Then she saw Derrick sitting on a blow up dragon, and her heart melted.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he smiled. It was the smile that made both Claire and Massie –and half of the female population of Westchester High- fall in love with him. "I didn't know if you'd come 'cause, you know, Massie's out there and everything."

"I wouldn't miss it," Claire said softly. She knew it was wrong to be making out with Derrick behind Massie's back, but she really did like him. And Massie could have any guy she wanted, so why did she choose Derrick?!

Derrick stood up and hugged Claire. "I can't believe summer is over and we hardly spent anytime together."

Claire just shrugged and closed her eyes in preparation of Derrick's kisses. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers' and Claire wrapped her arms around his neck.

After five and a half minutes of making out, the door opened and Claire heard a gasp. She and Derrick broke apart quickly, looking at the door.

Massie stood in the doorway, tears in her amber eyes. Claire couldn't tell if they were sad tears or angry tears. Either way, Massie looked hurt. She was squeezing a towel from the heated towel rack like it was Claire's head.

"Massie," Derrick took a step back from Claire as if that would make her believe nothing was going on.

"Save it," Massie glared at him. Then she turned to Claire. "I can't believe you! I did _everything _for you! I let you hang out with me and my friends; I bought you stuff; I gave you my clothes! And for what? For you to be screwing around with my boyfriend behind my back?"

"Massie, no," Claire started. "I-I…" she stopped, deciding to come right out and tell Massie. "I like Derrick!" she practically whined.

"And I don't?" Massie said in a deadly calm voice. "Well," she stepped out of the pool house. "I will never speak to either of you again. And Kuh-laire: You are _so _done at Westchester High. Kiss popularity good bye." Then she slammed the door. Claire could hear her as she padded away, sobbing.

"I should go talk to her," Derrick turned to leave.

"Wait," Claire grabbed his arm. "She hates you Derrick. Why not just let her hate you…and you know, move on?"

"Because," Derrick sighed. "Claire, you know that you're the one I love and—"

"Then why are you going to comfort _Massie_?" she asked, feeling close to tears herself. She wished she had recorded Derrick saying that he loved her so she could listen to it over and over again.

"'Cause even if I love you, you know we could never be together. Massie and I…even if I'm not really a girlfriend/boyfriend type of guy, it'll always come down to me and her."

Claire nodded silently. She knew what he meant. "See ya, then." She mumbled.

"Bye," Derrick said, a little sadly. "Um…see you Monday."

"Mmm-hmm," Claire said, playing with the hem of her shirt.

When she head the door shut, Claire looked up and sighed. After five minutes, she came out and went home.

Ignoring her family's shouts for her to join their game of Monopoly, Claire ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. She didn't really feel like signing into Facebook, but she did anyway.

Everyone's statuses were loaded with post-party details, hoping to gloat to the losers who weren't invited.

Claire noticed that Massie's relationship status had gone from 'in a relationship' to 'single'.

Claire looked out her window to the estate. To Massie's room to be exact. She could see two silhouettes; Massie and Derrick, Claire knew.

They were arguing and suddenly, Massie's shoulders slumped and she began to cry. Derrick took her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

Claire couldn't watch anymore. She closed her curtains and glanced back at her computer screen. She was heartbroken to see Massie's relationship status go back to 'in a relationship' so quickly.

Shutting off her computer, Claire swallowed her tears. Derrick would be Massie's forever, even if he did love Claire.

Because Massie Block always got what she wanted, and she wanted Derrick, even if it broke her best friend's heart.

* * *

See? Not too much ClairexDerrick…but it's not really one-sided. Hope you all like it, especially Jessica! Xoxo


End file.
